ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Little Like Home
Story Humungousaur and Rook are fighting off Stone Creatures in the streets, them breaking out of the ground. Rook uses a blaster like device to fire at them, while Humungousaur punches his way through them. Rook: There are too many! We must call for backup! Humungousaur: (Punches stone creature, destroying it.) Why do we need to do that, when I’m kicking their butts?! Rook: (Sighs) I should have figured. A green flash of light occurs, blinding them. It fades, and John is standing in the spot. John: And (Looks around.) I’m in Bellwood. (Rook charges him, his blaster turned into an energy blade, swinging at him. John raises a mana shield, blocking it.) Rook?! Rook: You are not a stone creature. Do you know me? John: Yeah. Explain later. (He lowers his mana shield, when Humungousaur comes, swinging his fist. John turns into Humungousaur, catching the fist.) Humungousaur: Whoa! Who are you? (The two are surrounded by stone creatures.) John Humungousaur: Fight later, survive now. The Humungousaurs stand back to back, punching and destroying stone creatures as they come. Soon, the streets are empty. The Humungousaurs revert. The boy is wearing a green and black shirt with the number 10 on it. He has brown hair and green eyes. Boy: That was incredible! You’re an Omnitrix wielder too? (John holds up his bare left wrist.) Now that’s amazing. Name’s Ben, by the way. Ben Tennyson. John: John Spacewalker. Wait, Tennyson. You related to Gwen? Ben: You know my cousin? John: Yeah. She always goes on about her annoying doofus cousin. Ben: But, how do you have, your powers? John: I come from a different dimension. Ben: Oh, that makes sense. Wait, you’re not dating Gwen, are you? John: Nah. Kevin’s dating her. Ben: In your dimension too? That’s weird. Got a girlfriend? John: Uh, that’s, sorta complicated. We, uh, had a fight the last time I saw her. Rook: I hate to interrupt, but we have a situation on our hands. Ben: Oh, right. The stone creatures have been appearing nonstop. We’ve been fighting them for days. John: Sounds like Gaia, an inter dimensional monster trying to destroy all dimensions. Ben: Sounds like a typical Tuesday to me. How do we stop it? John: We find out where she’s hiding. Let’s try out in the desert towards Los Soledad. The more earth, the better our chances. Rook: We’ll take my truck. End Scene Rook, Ben and John are in the Proto-TRUK, a small spaceship flying over the road. John: Okay. This is cool. Rook: I do not have this in your dimension? John: No. In my dimension, you lived in the past, and found a way to live for 2,000 years. Though if you wanted to, you could’ve probably built one. Then, earth spikes shoot out of the ground, Rook swerving out of the way. He pulls up into the air, boulders being launched up at them. Ben: I got it. (He goes out the sun roof, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Astrodactyl: Rawk! Finally, it works! Astrodactyl flies off, extending energy whips from his hands. He whips a boulder, destroying it and knocking it away. He blocks several more, as John comes out of the sunroof, standing on the Proto-TRUK. He thrusts his fists forward, destroying boulders as they fly at the ship. Astrodactyl: How is he doing that? Oof! (Astrodactyl is hit by a boulder, being knocked out of the sky.) John thrusts his fists, knocking the boulders away. A giant earth wall extends out of the ground. John puts his arms in front of him, fingers curled and the backs of his hands touching each other. He pulls them apart, the earth wall splitting cleanly in half. The Proto-TRUK flies through it. Rook: That is, incredible. Wait, where is Ben? Ben was laying on the road, waking up. Ben: Ow. That didn’t go well. I guess that happens if you don’t pay attention. (Then, stone creatures come out of the ground, surrounding him.) Oh, man! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Four Arms: You guys are in for a world of hurt. Stone creatures charge Four Arms, Four Arms catching one and slamming it into another. He punches several away, and punches the ground, the shockwave knocking them away. The Proto-TRUK comes up, and John raises his arms, then thrusts them down. The stone creatures break, as Four Arms reverts. Ben: Okay, how are you doing that? John: I can wield mana, so I just use it to manipulate the earth. (An earth spike shoots out of the ground, hitting the Proto-TRUK, causing it to hit the ground.) Rook: My truck! Ben: Oh, relax! You’re fine. (More stone creatures come out of the ground.) Maybe not. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Armodrillo. He pumps his jackhammers into the ground, causing tremors that knock the stone creatures away. John punches the air, sending stone creatures flying into each other left and right. A stone creature gets behind him, as Armodrillo punches it. Rook stands on top of the Proto-TRUK, firing his blaster. John: (Destroying a stone creature) What is that thing? Rook: (Firing more shots) A Proto-Tool. One of the most versatile weapon in the universe. (The Proto-Tool morphs into a bow, as he fires energy arrows, piercing through stone creatures’ heads.) John: Cool. (John stomps the ground, earth spikes coming out of the ground and piercing stone creatures. The stone creatures collapse afterwards, mana flying out.) Mana? Rook, how long until the truck can move? Rook: (Firing another arrow) Too long, especially with them continuing to attack. (Rook fires another arrow, the stone creature crumbling and releasing mana. The mana floats off, in the same direction as the other mana trails went.) John: Looks like we need to improvise. (John turns into Upgrade, and merges with the Proto-TRUK. The engine activates, the truck hovering off the ground. Hands come out of the top, grabbing Rook’s legs.) Upgrade: Hold them off and get Ben up here. Rook: Understood. Armodrillo drills through a stone creature, it crumbling. Stone creatures surround Armodrillo. Armodrillo: Bring it on! I can fight all day long! (Armodrillo reverts.) Ben: (Sarcastically) Good timing Omnitrix. (A cable comes down from the sky, catching Ben.) Whoa! (He’s lifted into the air, outside the stone creature ring. He looks up, seeing the cable coming out of Rook’s Proto-Tool.) Good timing Rook. (Sees Upgrade merged with Proto-TRUK.) Is that John? Upgrade: Yep. I think I found Gaia. End Scene Mana is flowing to a central spot in the desert, forming a mana circle. Upgrade flies up and lands, coming off the Proto-TRUK, reverting. Ben and Rook land on the ground, as Gaia starts to break out, coming out of the circle. Rook: I assume that is Gaia. Ben: Whoa. It’s, big. John: Never fought something this big? Ben: Please. Just glad there’s a challenge. Ben slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Chromastone. John turns into Granodite, as the two take to the air. Mana tentacles fly around as Gaia starts to pull herself out of the ground. Granodite fires mana blasts, while Chromastone fires ultraviolet rays, barely injuring it. A tentacle slams into Chromastone, trying to catch it, but is knocked away. Chromastone flies after and touches a tentacle, absorbing some energy before being knocked away. Chromastone: I can’t get a grip on it. (Granodite knocks a tentacle away with a mana blast, and extends his hair to block another one.) Granodite: We need a new plan. (Gaia roars, as Granodite turns, seeing Gaia’s face was at his level. Granodite fires a mana blast, as the eye on Gaia’s forehead closes, blocking the attack.) She’s learning. (Chromastone lands, reverting.) Ben: Man, that thing is huge! I can see why he’s trying to destroy it. Rook: Do you have a plan? Ben: Yeah. A Way Big plan. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Gravattack: Oh, man! You’re really going to act up now?! (Granodite lands near Gravattack.) Granodite: Good plan. Pin it down, I’ll try to absorb it. Gravattack: Uh, right. Gravattack’s hands glow with a green aura, as Gaia’s head is slammed down into the ground. Granodite touches her forehead, absorbing Gaia’s mana. However, his mana hair turns a dark purple, it exploding from the chaos mana, launching Granodite back. Granodite: Ugh! Need a new approach. Granodite turns into Gymosis, and grabs Gaia’s head. He screams, as Gaia’s essence is being absorbed into him. Gaia: Such a foolish human. You are too late. My power is the greatest here. Why not surrender? Just give in. I shall soon envelop you, and claim your power as mine! Gymosis: (Straining) Good luck with that. (Gymosis finishes absorbing Gaia, his eyes glowing dark purple. He groans, turning towards Gravattack.) Gravattack: Oh, I don’t look like the looks of that. Gravattack raises his hands, as Gymosis points his hands at Gravattack. Gymosis’ hands point to the sky, as he releases a large, skyscraper mana blast, launching into space. Afterwards, Gymosis moans, and collapses, reverting. Gravattack reverts afterwards, Ben running over to John, helping him up. Ben: Did you kill it? John: I don’t think so. She said she was stronger here. She might’ve survived, and this may be where her conscious in. (Ben helps John walk to the Proto-TRUK.) I may need to stick around for a bit. Ben: You can stay as long as you want. The more heroes the merrier, I always say. Rook: You have never said that. Characters *John Spacewalker *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Gaia *Stone Creatures Aliens Used by Ben *Humungousaur *Astrodactyl *Four Arms *Armodrillo *Chromastone *Gravattack (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Used by John *Humungousaur *Upgrade *Granodite *Gymosis Trivia *John enters the dimension of the canon Ben 10. *John finds the dimension with Gaia's consciousness in it. *This episode has the first accidental transformation since Journey to the Underworld. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ben 10 Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc